Harry on Valentines Day
by JRush
Summary: Molly, Murphy and Harry. Is it Love that's in the air?


"Harry Valentine's Day"

**A/N:** _Valentine's Day story, one-off. I couldn't resist..._

It was early afternoon as she made her way through the hustle of the shopping mall with her treasure intact. She was getting looks from shock and disgust to wanton leering as she made her way down the escalator. Her jet black hair with pink tips was a contrast to the pastel pink blouse accented with leather bracelets. Her red belt highlighted her waist as the short pink skirt displayed her long legs all the way down to her high stiletto heels.

Molly Carpenter was in rare form today. She had scoured the shops of the city for just the right gift so that now she could finally confess her deep dark secret to her true love. In her arms she clutched a normal seeming brown cardboard box. Inside of the plain looking box was a complete set of first edition books of, "The Lord of the Rings". Two of the books were actually signed by the author. Molly had worked extra jobs all year and forced her younger brother to scour the internet to find said books. They had cost Molly her year's earnings plus her savings for a car, but they were worth it. She would finally be free from the burden of her unrequited love, and maybe her mentor would finally see her as the woman she had blossomed into.

"Molly? Is that you?"

Molly turned on her heel to face the voice. A cold chill ran up her back as she saw the short, petite blond standing in the doorway to one of the most expensive beauty shops in town. Her hair was freshly cut and styled and Molly couldn't help but think how cute she looked. What's worse is that for the first time ever Karin Murphy was wearing a skirt and stockings. Her button up blouse wasn't her normal white, man like shirt that she wore to work. It was actually a light pastel shade of pink that made her eyes pop. Worst of all, Murphy seemed to be a few inches taller. "It's true. The world must be coming to an end!" Molly though as she took in the rare feminine side of the normally tough as nails cop. She's in strappy heels and her nails are manicured and painted a shade of pink to match her outfit. Murphy didn't simply look nice, she looked absolutely beautiful. This could mean only one thing. She was in predator mode and some poor man would never see it coming.

"Karin, don't you look nice today!" Molly said smiling brightly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to get my hair done. I don't treat myself that often." She said dismissively as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink to match her blouse.

"No, really, you look great!" Molly gushed hating her more than she ever thought possible. "So do you have a hot date tonight?"

"Not really, I'm supposed to meet Harry at McNally's later tonight to go over some reports he submitted for the last few cases." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh really, it's funny that he didn't mention it to me." Molly retorted innocently. Her blood ran cold as the image of the new and improved Murphy sitting across the table from her mentor, innocently leaning forward to point out something in a report, inadvertently letting her blouse fall forward to expose her lacy undergarments and modest bosom.

"It probably just slipped his mind. You know how he gets sometimes."

"Yeah, he can be a little scatterbrained at times. Well I should be off, places to go and people to see." Molly said cheerfully flashing a dazzling smile at Murphy. Molly arched her back as if to stretch it, pressing her own ample bosom tight against the thin material of her blouse and pushing her firm round rump against the back of her immodestly short skirt. Jaws dropped and men got nudged by their significant others as Molly rolled her shoulders and resumed her normal posture.

This wasn't lost on Murphy whose eyes narrowed slightly before she smiled back sweetly, "See you later Molly." With that both women were on their way heading in separate directions, but eventually heading towards the same man.

Molly made her way quickly to the parking lot and found her father's old truck waiting in a nearby stall where she had parked it earlier. Still fuming from the implications of Murphy and Harry alone on Valentine's Day she pressed the gas a little harder than was necessary as it roared to life. She carefully backed out of the parking spot and was quickly driving through the streets of Chicago to the one place that would give her a fighting chance against the new and insidious visage of Karin Murphy.

"I'm sorry miss but you don't have an appointment. He couldn't possible squeeze you in today." The pretty receptionist told her with a pout.

"Just tell him it's Molly Carpenter and it's an emergency." Molly said flustered.

"Well, I can see you are in need of immediate hair care, but like I told you, he's booked. Maybe we can fit you in sometime next week?" The woman said glancing at Molly's bangs and pink tips.

"THOMAS! Get out here RIGHT NOW!" Molly shrieked, causing lattes and other drinks to be jostled and drawing the attention of every woman in the overpriced exclusive shop. There was a bustling sound in the back of the shop as Thomas emerged looking both shocked and frantic at the same time.

"Molly my dear, how good it is to see you again darling…" Thomas crooned in a bad French accent, glancing around the shop smiling a frighteningly charming smile at each woman, causing them to blush and drop their eyes back to the magazines they had been reading. "What can be the matter my sweet one?" he said quietly with an odd pouty look on his face that made a few of the women in the shop giggle like school girls.

"I need your help. It's an emergency and my boss will be in grave danger if you don't help me." Molly pleaded.

"Perhaps you should come back so we can talk." He said quietly giving the room another dazzling smile. "Always willing to help a friend in need my dear, please right this way." He said ushering her back towards his private office.

"Sharon, Mrs. Davidson will need a rinse in five minutes and Miss Floss needs to finish having her hair rolled, would you be so kind my dear? Thank you!" he said in one breath as he pushed Molly into his office and closed the door.

"What's this all about?" Thomas asked directly, dropping his accent looking deadly serious.

"It's Murphy!" She started her eyes narrowing and her cheeks flushing. "I saw her coming out of Trey Dominique today. She was in a skirt and blouse with stockings and heels. Her makeup and nails were done and she had her hair styled." She blurted out. "Worst of all, she had bags from Victoria's Secret."

Thomas simply stood there taking it all in. The mental image was surprisingly interesting. Murphy wearing Victoria's Secret lingerie, now that was something Thomas would pay to see.

"Good for her, what's the big emergency?"

"She's going to see Harry tonight at McNally's." Molly blurted out as if that should reveal the entire dastardly plot.

"Okay, good for them. Harry has needed a date for a while and Murphy is nice enough, they seem to get along. I'm still not seeing the problem."

"Oh do I really have to spell it out for you too?" Molly said dropping her face into her hands. "Thomas, I know Harry is dense but you, I thought you'd understand." Molly's shoulders began to shake softly as she began to sob quietly.

"Molly, you don't mean." He said quietly, putting his hand briefly on her shoulder. "Oh dear, you do have a problem don't you sweetie?"

"I was going to tell him tonight. I've worked two and even three jobs this year to save the money for his present. I was going to give it to him tonight and finally tell him how I felt. Now, Murphy looks like Barbie and she's going to hook him before he even knows what happens. Thomas, I have to be able to compete with her and you're the only one that can help me." She said looking up into his face with a pleading look.

"Well I can't guarantee it'll work but I can out do Trey Dominique on my worst day, but you'll have to trust me. Can you do that?" He asked giving her a meaningful look.

"I trust you Thomas, and what I said about Harry. If I don't tell him tonight, you have to promise me that you'll take it to the grave." Molly said seriously.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, but I promise I won't tell anyone your secret. So never let it be said that my brother is the only one that rescues damsels in distress!" Thomas said standing up with a flourish and taking Molly by the hand. He led her to the door and swung it open looking around the salon.

"Barbara, call Becky, Veronica and Terrance tell them I'll pay them double-time if they can get here in half an hour." He said guiding Molly to a wash station and gently guiding her down into the chair. "Stella we're going to need a manny-peddy stat!" Thomas barked orders as he ran the warm water through Molly's hair and began to massage her scalp.

"No nibbling while you work." Molly whispered to Thomas.

"Never with a friend Molly, you said you trusted me after all." He said with a wicked smile.

Thomas left the room for a few minutes, pulling one of his hostesses aside and slipping something into her hand, with a few whispers and glances towards Molly, she was off. With that the next few hours flew by with hair coloring, cutting, people fawning over her makeup, her feet and hands while Thomas worked his magic on her hair.

"Voila, how do you like my dear?" Thomas said finally in his cheesy French accent, spinning Molly around so she could look at herself in the mirror. He had cut her hair to just longer than shoulder length, colored it a deep brownish red with amber highlights and gave her side swept bangs, with the lower part of her sides curling in just under her chin, framing her heart shaped face. Her nails and toes were done in a cherry red as were her lips. Molly gasped in awe of the wonderful work that her friend had worked. Her eyes began to swell with tears as the staff and other customers began to clap and wipe away tears of their own.

"Thomas, I don't know what to say." Molly said. It wasn't her normal style, but it was really nice. She looked much more sophisticated and even a little older. The dark color of her hair made her smooth pale skin stand out and the smoky eye makeup and red lips made her look definitely more mature.

"But wait, there's more. If you want to land that guy, you're going to need to wear something that accents your features and looks more sophisticated than what you have on now. Something more ladylike I should think. I've taken the liberty to have a few things picked out for you." He said dropping a few boxes and a large shopping bad in her lap. "You can change in my office if you like." Thomas said stepping back and opening the door to his office for her.

Molly sheepishly took the bags and boxes into his office and shut the door. Upon closer inspection the bags and boxes were from some of the most expensive boutiques in the area. There were undergarments, body powder, silk stockings and a slinky red dress that her mother would definitely not approve of. Then to top it all off were a pair of shoes that likely cost as much as her father's house payment, for a few months. Molly changed and admired herself in the mirror, barely recognizing herself before she opened the door and stepped out.

Applause rang out along with cheers from some of the older ladies as Molly blushed and turned slowly for her newfound audience.

"My dear, I've done all that I can, the rest is up to you." Thomas announced in his French accent and then he gave her a hug.

The crowd resumed clapping and Molly could hear them murmuring. She's so pretty. He does such good work. Who would have believed she could look like that. He's a genius! Some guy is in big trouble tonight.

Molly gave Thomas a grateful smile and whispered in his ear, "I owe you big for this."

"Consider it a Valentine's Day present from me to you, now go get him!"

It was nearly five as Molly pulled the old truck into the street and waded through rush hour traffic in downtown Chicago. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she kept glancing at the new Molly in the rear view mirror. It took her over an hour to reach the old boarding house and pull into the gravel driveway. She took a few minutes to pull some wrapping paper and tape from a drugstore bag and wrap her present. She made sure all the corners were just so and the ribbon she wrapped it in was tied just right. When everything was perfect she climbed out of the truck and straightened her dress and lifted the heavy box of books from the seat and headed towards the basement apartment.

Molly stood at the beat up metal door for a good five minutes before she worked up the nerve to knock. The sound echoed through the tiny apartment but there was no answer. She knocked again, harder and louder this time. Finally when there was no answer she waved her hand to lower the wards and unlocked the door to let herself in. Mouse greeted her at the door with a big doggy smile and tail waving enthusiastically. The candles were all out and the fireplace showed the glowing embers of a fire not tended for an hour or so. Harry was gone. He had already left to meet Murphy.

Molly considered driving to McNally's and delivering her gift in person, but then thought better of it. Her showing up in that dress, all dolled up with Murphy looking like Malibu Barbie would just be too much. What if she walked in while they were kissing or worse yet chatting quietly, exchanging longing glances? Molly couldn't deal with that, not right now. So she dropped her package on the coffee table, tossed a few logs on the fire and grabbed a coke from the ice box, then sat on the couch to wait for her oblivious love interest to return.

Staring at the fire, Molly had drifted off into a light sleep with Mouse curled up at her feet, breathing long deep slow breaths. They were both startled when the door to the apartment was swung open, banging against the wall.

"Murphy, you okay?" Harry asked, half carrying Karin Murphy as they came through the door.

Both Murphy and Harry were covered in thick, stinky green ooze. Murphy's eyes were dilated and she seemed a bit woozy. Startled Molly jumped to her feet with a surprised squeal.

Harry, seeing there was someone else in the apartment, drew his blasting rod as he stopped short.

"Molly? Is that you?" Harry asked surprised. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Molly stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"It's me boss, what happened?" She asked.

"Murphy and I were on our way to McNally's when she got a call. Some sort amorphous blob had found its way out of undertown and was eating cars and such on the Eastside. I blasted it but Murphy was hit with most of the backlash. I think this stuff may be toxic." He said holding his nose and dragging her towards his bathroom.

"I'm fine! Just let me rinse this stuff off me." Murphy mumbled as Harry helped her into the shower.

"I can do this myself!" Murphy said more forcefully as Harry turned the cold water on her, dousing her and her new outfit. "Get out!" she yelled as she pulled the curtain closed and started removing the now ruined outfit.

Harry came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him shaking his head. Then he noticed Molly again.

"Wow grasshopper, I hardly recognized you. I like the new look." He said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Harry. I wanted to stop by and deliver your Valentine's Day present." Molly said quietly.

"Valentine's Day, isn't that next week?" he said scratching his chin.

"Nope, today's the 14th boss. You should really look at the calendar more often." Molly chided him.

"Actually, I was hoping to get a chance to wrap this, but since you're here." Harry said, turning to the desk in the corner and opening a drawer. "I know it's not much, but I wanted to give this to you. I tried calling your house earlier today but you were gone. I assumed you were off with one of your many suitors." He chuckled as he turned around holding an oval sliver locket on a fine silver chain.

"Harry, it's beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything." Molly said blushing. As she turned it over in her hands the back was covered around the edges with glyphs and runes, in the center is simply read, "Much Love, Harry" She pressed the top and the locket opened to reveal a recent and rare picture of Harry smiling. He was shaved and his hair was neatly combed, on the other side was a similar picture of her father. Molly's eyes were filling with tears as she looked back at Harry.

"This is so nice!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"I wanted to be sure that you never forgot that no matter what, there will always be someone looking out for you grasshopper. It will work as a homing beacon if I ever have to find you too." He said smiling, and then more seriously he continued. "You're a very special young woman and you mean the world to me. You're going to make someone a very lucky man one day Molly and I guarantee I won't like him." He said softly into her ear.

As she pulled away she could see Harrys' eyes were glassy as he looked into her face.

"You know I never had any family growing up. Now with you and Murphy, I feel like I have the two best friends and sisters a guy could ever hope for. You're both very important to me." He said seeming vulnerable for the first time since she met him.

"Harry, you know we both Love you." Molly said quietly running her hand along his cheek.

"I know Molly. Right back at ya. If you ever need me, I'm here for you." He said smiling to cover his embarrassment. In his own dense, thick headed male way Molly knew that Harry was giving her what he could. It may not have been the heartfelt confession of eternal Love that she would have liked, but it was all that he could offer her and it was sincere. For now, that was enough.

"Am I interrupting?" Murphy said from the bedroom door.

"Not at all." Molly said stepping back from Harry. "He was just about to put my Valentine's Day present on me." She said handing him the locket and turning, pulling her hair out of the way.

Harry lowered the locket until it was touching her chest and hooked the clasp behind her neck. Molly let her hair down and turned to face Harry and Murphy. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely Molly." Murphy said in one of Harrys T-Shirts and sweat pants that were way too long for her as she dried her hair. "He gave me this tonight." Murphy said holding out her right arm to show a silver bracelet with a small plaque engraved in an elegant script that read, "Bad Ass!"

"How thoughtful…" Molly said as she and Murphy giggled.

"I don't know about you two but I'm starving!" Molly said as she turned towards the kitchen.

"Me too, let me help." Murphy said as she bounded lithely across the carpets into the kitchen.

"What's in the box?" Harry asked from the living room.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Molly said as she stoked the fire in the old stove. "I think you'll like it."


End file.
